Project Summary for the RCMAR CHIME Administrative Core The goal of RCMAR is to improve the health of older minority populations by mentoring and developing highly skilled minority faculty whose passion and careers are devoted to reducing health disparities for the most vulnerable older adults in our country. The Administrative Core (AC) will provide the leadership needed to keep the center focused on addressing the theme of ?Developing, Adapting and Evaluating Interventions to Improve the Health of Minority Elders?, which incorporates elements of two of the RFA areas of scientific focus: i) research aimed at understanding and modifying organizational or individual behaviors associated with health outcomes in later life, and ii) research on factors that affect population aging and its consequences. The proposed AC for the UCLA CHIME competitive renewal application has 9 specific aims: 1) To provide intellectual leadership and ensure that the UCLA RCMAR's scientific focus is maintained, 2) To provide operational management and close financial oversight of UCLA CHIME, 3) To ensure the RCMAR scientists, researchers and mentors interact seamlessly with colleagues, maintaining information flow, 4) To ensure the continued recruitment and retention of investigators from underrepresented backgrounds (RCMAR Scientists) and the viability of mentoring and training relationships among affiliated institutions, 5) To oversee the annual selection of pilot studies that address CHIME's theme and facilitate linkage to other existing NIA- or NIH- funded Centers or funded projects with the appropriate mentors for the content area of interest, and to submit the recommended pilot studies to NIA Project Officers for approval, 6) To complete the CHIME semi-annual report, presenting CHIME's scientific results as contributions to the state of the science, health policy, and health practices that can improve the health of minority elders, 7) To organize scheduled External Advisory Group meeting and Community Action Board meetings, 8) To assist with Institutional Review Board submissions for all pilot studies and to assist with community-based recruitment and retention of minority elders, 9) To evaluate curricular activities, pilot studies, and track whether RCMAR Scientists are advancing on an appropriate trajectory toward independently funded research careers.